


The Divinyls Never Sang About This

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem was that Emma was hopelessly and utterly in love with Regina, and sleeping (or in Emma's case lying awake) in the same bed as her was sending Emma's mind and body into overdrive. It was torture. Delicious, awful, terrible, delightful, torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Divinyls Never Sang About This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Swan Queen Week - Day 1 - Bed Sharing.
> 
> This is nothing but filth. You have been warned.

3456 … 3457 … 3458 … 3459 … 

Emma sighed in frustration. This was pointless. No amount of sheep were going to help her fall asleep, of that she was sure. Perhaps she should switch to something more relevant to her life these days, like unicorns or dragons? Although that probably wouldn't do much good either, because it would do nothing to tackle the cause of her insomnia - namely the woman sleeping soundly in bed next to her, none other than best friend, co-parent and mayor - Regina Mills.

For the gazillionth time that night Emma's eyes drifted to the sleeping form beside her. She watched Regina's chest rise and fall peacefully for a few minutes before realizing what she was doing and snapping her eyes back towards the ceiling.

3460 … 3461 … 3462… 3463 …

Even her voice counting in her head sounded frustrated.

They had been sharing this bed for two nights now, and if she didn't get some proper sleep soon she would be in danger of dozing off in the middle of the day. Knowing her luck it would be face first into her food, like all those kids on Funniest Home Videos or something. She could picture it now. No doubt Henry would video the whole thing too.

Emma still couldn't believe she was even in this position.

It was their first family holiday all together - Snow, Charming, baby Neal, Henry, Regina and her - and Snow had been in charge of organizing it. When they'd arrived at the cabin and realized there were only 3 beds and a crib, well, Emma had expected to take the couch or the floor. Hell, she'd even offered to take one of those options. But much to her surprise Regina had insisted that they share the remaining bed, and when her argument was that Emma would be more comfortable in a bed, even if it was shared, well she couldn't exactly say no to that without looking like a dick, could she? Especially not when the main reason she didn't want to share a bed with Regina was one that she was never, ever, going to admit to anyone, especially not Regina.

The problem was not that Regina snored (she didn't), nor that Regina had a tendency to take up more than her fair share of the bed (she did, but that wasn't the main issue), but rather the problem was that Emma was hopelessly and utterly in love with Regina, and sleeping (or in Emma's case lying awake) in the same bed as her was sending Emma's mind and body into overdrive.

It was torture. Delicious, awful, terrible, delightful, torture.

Emma's eyes drifted once more to the tousled brown hair next to her. She could smell Regina's shampoo. It smelled like apples and cinnamon, and in the pale moonlight it looked so shiny and soft she wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch it.

But worse than that was Regina's foot. She'd sort of spread out across the bed (she kind of reminded Emma of a starfish), and her foot was currently pressed up against Emma's calf. The heat of it was radiating through Emma's body and mostly ending up between her legs.

Emma was trying desperately not to move. She was strung so tight that even the slightest pressure on her aching clit from her clothes would likely set off an inferno inside her.

Emma ground her teeth and tried to think about something, anything, other than the woman lying next to her.

Sheep. Sheep would do.

3464 … 3465 … 3466… 3467 …

Just then Regina shifted in her sleep, her foot running down the length of Emma's calf and settling just above her ankle. It took everything within Emma not to moan. The feel of Regina's skin, and her silk pyjamas, was driving Emma wild.

It was no good. She was going to have to do something about the furious throbbing between her thighs or she would be in danger of spontaneously combusting.

It would be fine. Probably. Regina was sound asleep, and having grown up in group foster homes Emma had more than enough experience of getting herself off as quickly and quietly as possible. True she'd never done it with someone asleep in the same _bed_ as her before, but well, desperate times called for desperate measures.

Emma slowly slipped her hand under the waistband of her sleep shorts. She could hear her heartbeat hammering in her ears as she parted her legs slightly and dipped her fingers into her underwear.

She was not even a little bit surprised at how wet she was already.

Skimming her fingers through her folds and pulling the moisture up towards her clit, Emma thought about Regina as she started rubbing circles over her sensitive flesh.

She imagined sharing a bed with Regina every night. She thought about how they would spoon (Emma was the big spoon, always). She imagined the kind of lingerie that Regina would wear for her (black of course, perhaps red sometimes though). She pictured what it would be like to kiss Regina.

Emma kept her breathing even and quiet, even as her fingers sped up. The only sounds in the room were the soft wet noises of her fingers rubbing furiously at her clit.

Emma imagined it was Regina's tongue pleasuring her, rather than her own fingers. A sudden waft of the smell of Regina's shampoo next to her was the final straw for Emma, pushing her over the edge into her orgasm. She didn't writhe or shudder, she didn't moan or scream, but she was unable to stop the whispered _"Regina"_ that fell from her lips as she came.

The aftershocks of her orgasm were still rippling through her body when, so close that Emma could feel the breath of it tickling her cheek, Regina whispered in her ear.

"Now it's my turn..."

Emma barely had time to feel embarrassed about being caught, because suddenly Regina's hand was inside her underwear, pushing Emma's aside and running her fingers through Emma's now soaking wet folds.

Regina pressed her body up against Emma's side as her fingers began to pump in and out of Emma, and she could feel Regina's hardened nipples against her arm through the fabric of their pyjamas.

"Next time you do that, I want to watch," Regina whispered, in between peppering kisses along the side of Emma's neck and jaw.

Emma thought for sure she must be dreaming. Perhaps she'd finally managed to fall asleep and this was just a ridiculously vivid sex dream? 

Regina's fingers curled inside her and Emma knew this had to be real, there was no way a dream could feel _that_ good.

Both women were panting hard, Emma's hips rocking up to meet every thrust of Regina's fingers, when Regina bit down on Emma's earlobe.

"Come for me, Emma," she whispered, her tongue darting out to lick at the teeth marks.

And Emma did. Boy, did she.

As the aftershocks of her second orgasm of the night rippled through her body, Emma was dimly aware of Regina removing her hand from her underwear and licking her fingers.

Emma rolled on to her side so that she was facing Regina.

"Turn around," she whispered.

Regina blinked.

"What?"

"Just… Roll over. I wanna spoon."

Regina frowned before sighing and rolling over so her back was towards Emma.

Emma scooted in and pressed herself up against Regina, wrapping an arm around her. She could already feel her eyes starting to get heavy. She really, really, needed to sleep.

"You do realize that you owe me two orgasms now, right?" Regina whispered.

Emma smiled against the back of her neck. Typical.

"One."

"Two," Regina repeated, and Emma was amazed at how firm she could sound even when whispering. "I might not have been touching you the first time, but I was still the cause of both orgasms. Therefore you owe me two."

Emma chuckled softly. She was more than okay with that. She'd be happy to give Regina as many orgasms as she wanted, for as long as she wanted. She wasn't about to say that though. Not yet, anyway. Perhaps in the morning.

"Okay, fair enough. Sleep time now though."

Emma yawned as if to prove her point.

"Emma…" 

"Shhhhh," Emma whispered, kissing the back of Regina's neck and holding her a little tighter, "in the morning. We'll talk about it in the morning."

There was a pause.

"Okay, yes, alright. Goodnight, Emma. Sleep well."

And for the first time in two days, Emma did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to send me prompts, on here or [on tumblr.](http://magicsophicorn.tumblr.com)


End file.
